guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Horizon
Guild History The Horizon Guild was formed by the players Exeunt and Medhlorie. Offline friends, they had taken completely different paths through the world of Dofus: Exeunt, focusing solely on his Cra, after playing a Sacrier through the Beta-version of Dofus, had quickly established a reputation throughout the game for his fast leveling and advanced Cra strategies. Exeunt had gathered a lot of experience as to how different guilds worked, their strengths and weaknesses, good ideas and bad ideas and general interaction through Avatars of Lost Light during the Beta, Amnesty's guild Gobball Hunters within which his Cra was created, and Love during its prime, from levels 66-101. Medhlorie, on the other hand, spent time experimenting with all different character classes and builds to decent levels, thus gaining valuable insight into the variation offered from the adventure aspect of Dofus. Medhlorie finally settled down with the Iop class, playing within the Avatars of Lost Light guild before briefly joining Love. The creation of Horizon itself occurred after the decline of Love showed that even the strongest of guilds could slip. Both players decided they would use the Guild Gem they had kept stored, with the intentions of making one of the best Guilds within Dofus by applying all the knowledge they had gained during their playing time, and confronting the problems which had worked against other Guilds. In short, Horizon would serve as the unification of players seeking to have fun, be successful and prosperous with a bright outlook to the future. Recruitment was gradual but rewarding, resulting in Hexo and Darkpopcorn joining. Both hard working and dedicated, they were instrumental to Horizon reaching Guild Level 10 so quickly. They were soon followed by Blush and Scyn, then the unification with the Shining Force Guild. Shining Force had been a very successful Guild, which unfortunately, disbanded after the key areas of its leadership decided to quit the game. The idea of combining came about after Exeunt had participated on a visit to Wabbit Castle with some of their players, -Dash suggesting a merger would only be natural with Shining's base of strong players, and Horizon's ideas, knowledge and leadership for the future. Negotiations were swift and the influx of new players to Horizon successful. Noga, the recognized leader of Shining Force at that time also become part of the Leadership set-up alongside Exeunt and Medhlorie. Horizon has recently been through some membership changes, but many of our long-standing players remain. Exeunt has passed on the leadership position, but still maintains a role as the resident "wise mentor" figure. After a long period of closed recruitment, the doors of the guild are once again opening to new members! Requirements *Good Communication skills. Being a native English speaker is definitely not necessary, but you should at least have a good vocabulary and be able to make yourself understood. This applies to native speakers as well! *Strong Work Ethic. The biggest benefit to having a guild is your fellow members being available to help you out. However, there are times when you will have to go at it alone. Leveling with a more powerful partner may be faster in some cases, but we're looking for self-sufficient members who are able to do things for themselves if need be. *Bontarian. Not having wings up is fine, but really there's no major drawback to alignment. The benefits, like access to restricted areas and the ability to use city recall potions, definitely make it worth while. *Primary Character. While we don't have any requirements about how much time you spend online, we ask that members be active at least every couple days. Also, your character in Horizon should be the one you consider your Main. Your alts can be affiliated with other guilds, but if you want to join Horizon you should think of it as your first allegiance. Ranks Because of the large number of new ranks available, we allow members to choose which one they'd like to be. Guard is the default rank for those without a preference. Ideals The single defining characteristic of Horizon is teamwork. By working together as a guild, we have managed to accomplish an incredible amount in our relatively short time together. In addition, we try to maintain standards of professionalism and respect at all times. Guild House The official Horizon Guild House is the world-famous Villa of Sufokia, located at 13, 27. Priced at 10 million kamas, it is one of the largest properties in the game. It serves as an example of what can be accomplished with teamwork. Paddocks Horizon made history by producing one of the first rideable Dragoturkeys. We are committed to the improvement of this magnificent species through extensive research and sharing of information. In order to further this goal, we have two large Paddocks in the city of Bonta dedicated to breeding. Join Horizon If you've looked over our Guild Constitution and feel that you agree with all of the ideals set forth, you could be Horizon material! Recruitment is currently open, you can get the full details on The Imp's Village Forum! Please note Exeunt is the El Presidente For life!